wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
My uncle is awesome!
No offense to my dad though. My uncle Ricky bought five tickets to a New York Yankees game, aka tickets to the BEST TEAM EVER! He gave my dad three of the tickets, so he, my brother, and I went to the game yesterday, in which the Yankees beat the Blue Jays, but we didn't find that out until around 11 while we were on the Brooklyn Bridge. We took the B train to Manhattan, but my brother was getting a bit impatient. Literally EVERY SINGLE STOP, he asked "How many stops do we have left?" We transferred to the D train at what I think was Broadway, and we took that to the stadium. We looked at our tickets, and we were in row 6 of section 305. Uncle Ricky came with my cousin (his son) Kyle, and I got a pleasant surprise when I saw them. and we all sat together in right field in the second deck. During the game, we ate hot dogs, popcorn, a pretzel, and we drank Pepsi, which is actually pretty good. First time I actually drank it. Good stuff. D'oh, now I have a dilemma. I like Coke too. When we went to get the food, Brett Gardner was batting while we were in line for food, so I said Brett Gardner would NEVER hit a home run, and guess what? That's right, a home run. Bam, 2 to 1 right there. Yankees lead. That was all they would need. While we were there, we also saw the YES Network, WFAN, and WADO booths behind home plate. There were other booths too, I guess they're for Fox Sports, ESPN, ESPN Radio, visiting television and radio stations, and TBS when they do their own broadcasts. We went to the gift shop in the sixth inning, where I bought a Yankees deck of cards and Nicholas got a glove. I showed Uncle Ricky and Kyle some card tricks at the stadium and on the way home on the D train. We also looked at Uncle Ricky's iPad photos and videos. We transferred to the Q at 34th Street, but it took a while to get there. When we saw an R train, I said, "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" and Kyle blamed me for the R train coming. We also were talking about pirates and extremely sweary movies. Then I blamed the invisible gorilla in the corner. The invisible baby gorilla (I didn't call it a baby, Kyle did, it was supposed to be Donkey Kong) then proceeded to kill himself by getting hit by a train. So stupid. We got on the Q train, and by the time we were on the Brooklyn Bridge, Nicholas (my brother), Kyle, and I were all beat and we were fighting sleep. While on the Q train, Uncle Ricky checked his phone, and he had cell service, so he logged into ESPN ScoreCenter, and found out the Yankees won, as Masahiro Tanaka pitched six innings, and struck out ten batters, Dellin Betances pitched two and struck out three, and David Robertson pitched the ninth for the save. Uncle Ricky and Kyle got off before us, and Nicholas, Dad and I took the train to Avenue J, where our car was parked. We got to the car around 11:30, and I was in bed by 12:10 a.m, because Nicholas bathed first. I would have been totally willing to do that, but he was like, nooooooo, I'll do it. I solved the Rubik's Cube while I waited. Yeah, it's never too late to solve the Rubik's Cube. But there may be a time when it's too early. Whenever I wake up, my hands feel tired when I solve the cube. Tired might not be the right word, but I can't find the right word. Coming up next Friday, a carnival at Uncle Ricky's job, MLB Network. What's your story about going to a sports place? And coming up next, My uncle's birthday: Another Yankee Stadium trip Category:Randomness Category:Awesomeness Category:New York Yankees Category:RANDOM!